Human
Humans are a species of primate within Thaelis-Y'Aada. Known to be the youngest species upon the planet, they have since their emergence come to rule both western continents, and have claimed large swathes of the eastern continent, notably the northern desert territories of Tamaluk and certain regions of both Haneiya and Nanak. Throughout their history upon Thaelis-Y'Aada, humans have sown death and despair among other species, and driven many to the fringes of ordered lands. For this reason, they are generally hated and feared by the wilder species of the world, or grudgingly accepted and consorted with by those allowed within their cities. With the coming of humanity came the arrival of cities and civilised construction such as had not been seen since the time of the dreughs and alvae of old. Human Sub-races Helios The taianese are said to have been created with the essence of light within them. They are most similar in appearance to the anglo-saxon peoples. The helios worship a wide variety of deities, which some races argue have sprung up from the decadence of their civilised lands which have separated them from their unity with nature. They rule the western world. Common Deities: Anthaya, Artemis, Asmodeus, Atropal, Bephemet, Chainorah, Chimaera, Decdum, Ennoia, Falaz-Ur, Ichthys, Indita, Iris, Itrenar, Kaesel, Lec-Ken, Manus, Miyar, Mundus, Ogh'Enth'Em, Othtur, Raniss, Rinn, Sheoth, Sorin-Sam, Szasra, Tyrevor, Umbra, Xatara and Yindaron Adlivun The adlivun are said to have been created with the essence of water within them. They are most similar to the inuit peoples. The adlivun worship the elder primordial Dagon, and as such make their homes on the frozen coastlines or even upon giant ice floes in the deep south. Common Deities: '''Amarok, Anguta, Aipaloovik, Dagon, Fashoona, Sif, Weendigo, Yskalyss '''Totan The totan are said to have been created with the essence of earth within them. They are most similar to the native american and aborigine peoples. The totans worship the primordial Oroboros, and dwell primarily within the forests and groves of southern Arktorah, where helios civilisation has not yet encroached. Common Deities: Amarok, Oroboros Duzakhi The duzakhi are said to have been created with the essence of stone within them. They are most similar to the arabic and indo-persian peoples. The duzakhi are said to rule the eastern continent of Araia, although in reality they possess tight influence over only the northernmost lands - none may claim to have conquered the southern jungles and swamps. They worship numerous deities, but not as many as their heliosan brothers. They are the world's greatest traders, and as such have tight connections to various enclaves of echidna. Common Deities: Arikel, Bekel, Delech, Gothamel, Hessath, Meretryx, Phoenix, Therofage, Tiamat, Xarfinsel Kazadi The kazadi are said to have been created with the essence of air within them. They are most similar to the indian peoples, but now largely extinct. The kazadi were once to be found within the jungles both east and west of the great vaishunian mountain range, but their western populations (making up over 2/3 of their worldwide inhabitants) were devoured by the sirrush, fostering great fear and hatred amongst their peoples for this dracoid race. They have as such forged a tight alliance with the theric basts, and now venerate their goddess Shiva as chief amongst the gods, second only to the primordial Urana. The kazadi have developed one of the most adept unarmed fighting techniques the world over, which many claim is an adaptation of the ancient eraowic techniques bestowed by the mantis-god Et'Et'Ryll, whom they have adopted as a father divinity. Common Deities: Et'Et'Ryll, Shiva and Urana. Ayani The ayani are said to have been created with the essence of fire within them. They are most similar to the east-oriental peoples. The ayani have since their creation dwelt within mountainous kingdoms, primarily within northern Arktorah and Urckhano. As such, they have an intimate connection to the volcanic powers and venerate the primordial Immol, otherwise known as the First Flame or the Flame of One Thousand Tongues. They have good relations to the orcish and cyclopean peoples who dwell nearby, and are perhaps the least warlike of the human subraces owing to their long tutelage under the native verethran dragons. A number of them have migrated to the vaishunian mountains, where they are led by the avatar of Immol who presides over the Temple of the Red Mountain. The ayanic peoples are believed to be among the most martially adept peoples the world over, despite their peaceable nature. Their culture sees swordplay as a sort of ritualistic cleansing of the soul - as a means of treading on the edge of death but maintaining one's calm and poise in the eyes of oneself and one's peers. The followers of Immol teach initiates the art of the flamedance - a sword-fighting style which employs rapid motion and sweeping strikes, supposedly in sacred emulation of an undulating tongue of fire. Common Deities: Immol, Ogh'Enth'Em and Xatara. Nord The nords are said to have been created with the essence of ice within them. They are most similar to the Scandinavian peoples. A naturally hardy and individualistic people hardened continually by their dwelling within the Shadowlands, where night reigns superior over the daytime, the nords venerate a pantheon which holds up strength and resolve as the highest-regarded qualities. They place great emphasis upon the importance of family. They fear and war with the kyasid which inhabit the frozen forests, and have in recent history developed great enmity towards the helios due to the mass enslavement of their peoples by slavers under the rule of Emperor Jhosh. They have good realtions with the alivun peoples. The name "nord" seems odd to peoples who come to the south from lands of higher latitude. The name was actually adopted after this people arrived within northern Sifland, and the adlivun who first encountered them gave them the name, meaning "the ones from the northern lands". Due to good relations fostered between the two sub-races, the name stuck over time, and the nords' original racial name has been lost to time. Common Deities: Amarok, Aipaloovik, Fashoona, Flamberge, Nyshor, Sif, Tes'Ssyk, Tormnthur, Weendigo Myrkish The myrkish are said to have been created with the essence of darkness within them. They are most similar to the African peoples. The myrkish peoples of the Vaishunian savannas have developed one of the deepest mystical traditions in the east, based richly within the fundamentals of witchcraft and the veneration of not just the light, but its balance with the dark. Their peoples split down the centre of the population during the Shadow Scourge, as one half chose to follow the light and the other the course of Oblivion, leaving their ancestral lands and travelling south into the jungles of Charnoth to pursue their hideous rituals in seclusion. Those peoples of their still courting order are amongst the closest allies of the exalted solfar people. Common Deities: Bekel, Ladon, Leucrotta, Mithras, Oblivion, Shiva, Tarasque and Zoor'Ztsh. Indran The indran are said to have been created with the essence of dreams within them. They have no real-world analogue, and although unknown to most other peoples are said to possess a third eye in the centre of their foreheads. The indran peoples migrated long ago to the Island of Duroon, which they claimed drew them to it through a series of intense visionary experiences beheld by their wise-men. Upon this island they have since dwelt in isolation, generally appearing to shun contact from other human races. Their seclusion is reinforced by the pirate crews which reave the waters surrounding the isle, and many believe they have struck a deal with the corsairs for protection. Others say that the pirates have simply learned to avoid the centre of this strange island completely. Common Deities: Duroon.